Mew Mew Power DN Angel Cross
by YamiYumiYuki
Summary: What happened when Elliot and Yami OC  goes to Daisuke's town, hear the cyniclons have striked there and find Daisuke and his friends? What happens to the two when Dark decides to try to captures Yami's heart the same day Elliot does? ElliotxOC MAYBE DxOC
1. Chapter 1

Name:Yami Hanson  
Family:Zoey Hanson  
Mew mew color:White and blue  
Animal:Some sort of cat ^.^ Sorry wasnt thinking for this one  
Weapon:Scepter with a giant moon crescent, making it look like a scythe  
Age:14  
Personality:Gets extremely shy and easy to embarrassed in her human form. In her mew mew form she goes into action quickly and is very serious  
Likes and dislikes shall be inferred in the story ;]  
Crush:Elliot  
Background:Tokyo's still overrun with chimera animals but new ones are starting to show up in Daisuke's hometown, so the mew mew crew decided to move two of their people to the city of the new apperances. They decided to send Elliot and Yami over to go undercover and find trouble while going to Daisuke's school.(I forgot the name of the city and school...If you know it can you message it to me?)  
Chapter 1  
Day before departing from Tokyo:  
Zoey had been knowing about Yami's crush on Elliot since she wasn't that good at keeping secrets and knew the mission would be akward for her little sister and tried to convince them to change teams.  
"Come ON Westley! Who knows how much Elliot will tramautize Yami over there without us to help her?"  
Her team's researcher just simply replied, "I'm sorry Zoey but we need you here in case Dren shows up, at least you'll have us to help you."  
"But what about Yami? She can't handle herself with..you know!"  
"I get that it's nerver wracking when with a person you fancy Zoey, but I'm afraid only Yami and Elliot are suitable for this mission. Now please go attend to the custumers." Zoey had no choice but to sulk the rest of the day serving customers at Cafe Mew Mew while Elliot and Yami packed up and got ready for their trip.

Day of Departing:  
Yami sadly hugged all her friends and looked at her sister wonderingwhat will happen if she and Elliot leaves the team for a knew she'd be with Elliot, the boy she's been crushing on since she became a mew mew, buthe picked on her a lot and criticized her all the time. She looked at Zoey and reached into her pocket.  
"Zoey, I know you get harrassed by Dren a lot so here. I found a little something to upgrade your Rose Bell against the aliens." Yami smiled at her sister witha toothy grin.  
"Aww thanks Yami, I got you a little somethin too. A hankerchief in case Elliot decides to pick on you." Angered at the comment, Elliot burst out.  
"HEY!" Everyone laughed at Elliot as Zoey continued.  
"Listen Elliot, if my sister ever calls to cry about what you do to her, you're dead when you guys come back ok?" Anyone could see the glare she sent Elliot and Elliot felt a hole being burned on his body. Nervous under the glare, he quickly went aboard the train to Anzumo.  
"You better go Yami," Renee said. Yami nodded and ran onto the train. She found a seat next to Elliot and heard her friends yelling good luck as the train started moving.  
"You might want to go to sleep and get some rest since the trip's gonna be a few hours."Yami simply shook her head and said,"Actually I think I slept enough yesterday." But as she looked over Elliot was ignoring her and already on his laptop checking out the energy activities in Anzumo. Yami's been thinking of confessing her long time crush, but if Elliot continues acting like this then she would probably get rejected and make the whole mission akward for both of them. She was snapped out of her thoughs when Elliot nudged her.  
"Hey Yami check this out. There's been several thefts in this city by someone named Dark the Phantom Theif. So far he's untouchable, or as the police said. You want a challenge at catching an art thief?" Blushing as Elliot gave her a grin, she simply nodded, but then Elliot started glaring at her.  
"Yami!"He pulled her hood over her head and looked around. Elliot began rubbing his temples. "You need to be more careful. What do you think would happen if someone saw those ears on your head? Why couldn't I be paired up with someone else? At least they wouldn't be useless..." Yami sadly stared out the window and the rest of the trip to Anzumo was silent afer Elliot's little 'pms'.  
Three hours later:  
Elliot gently shook Yami and said,"come on, it's time to get off." Yami silently followed him off the train and the two walked a few blocks to find the house Wesley ordered for them. In front of the house, Yami gasped, dropped her bags on Elliot's feet, and ran in the house laughing. Elliot began cursing and rubbing his foot as the happy girl ran around exploring the house.  
Yami's POV:  
Wow this place was amazing! I'm so glad Wesley chose the house instead of Elliot, as much of a gentleman he was, the guy could be really hurtful at times. After I finished exploring the bottem floor, I ran up onto the second floor and searched for my room. It was easy looking for my room because it was full of blue and white furniture. The room was A MAZE ZING! I squealed and jumped into the soft cushiony bed and rooled around like a cat on high. After a few minutes of enjoying myself, I decided to see how Elliot was doing. He was watching TV... JUST watching TV. We were in an incredible house and that guy decides to watch TV? Man smart guys are dum,b nowadays...  
"What are you watching Elliot-kun?" Hey just becuase he's being dumb doesn't mean I'm not curious. I am a cat after all.  
"Nothing, it's on, we got school in half an hour. Your uniform's upstairs in your closet. Change and meet me at the door as fast as you can ok?" I nodded and ran up to change. Putting my hair in the Hanson Sisters' signature hairstlye and checked the mirror one last time. Nyaa I look so cute! I ran down to meet Elliot and he handed me my bag.  
"Thanks elliot. So which way do we go?" He pointed to the right and we walked to the school.  
In class,Daisuke's POV:  
**Yo Daisuke! How about tonight you let me kiss Risa-san this time?****  
**_Daaarrrk! You know I like her so please can't youleave her alone? And besides your job is to steal ARTIFACTS, NOT HEARTS.__  
_**Eh whatever I'm going to sleep part- Hey second thought Imma stay awake. Cutie at 12:00.****  
**Confused atDark's comment, I lookedin front and saw two people coming in. Ablonde guywalked in and a girl with blue hair hiding behind him. She was ok, but she was nothing compared to my beautiful Risa-chan.  
**Psh Daisuke, you need toopen your eyes. This girl looks more innocent and cuter. Maybe if you had new cute girlsgoing into yourclasses, I might pay more attention.****  
**_Dark please leave her alone, don't do anythign to traumatize the poor girl.__  
_Ibegan to tune Dak out as the teacher began talking.  
Yami's POV:  
"Class I'd like you to welcome two new transfer students from Tokyo. They will introduce themselves while I find seats and partners for them." Elliot knew I didn't like talking in front of new people so he decided to have fun.  
"Elliot Grant, 15, and whatever," elliot said it with both arms above his head and the girls started squealing. I nudged Elliot's arm, indicating him to introduce me for me. Unfortunately he replied, "You got a mouth, use it yourself." Fuming, I stepped hard on his foot and he started yelling. "AIYA! YAMI HANSON, 14, AND APPERENTLY LIKES TO KILL MY FOOT!" The class apperenly likes Elliot's injury and laughed at him, even the teacher laughed.  
"Ok, ok, enough. Yami I want you to sit next to Riku, the girl wit the empty desk next to her. Riku you shall also be her tour guide. And Elliot you take the seat next to Daisuke, who will be your tour guide. You two please stand up so the new students know where you are." Two people stood up and Elliot began walking to the boy. I walked over to the girl and hoped she was a nice person.  
"Hi I'm Harada, Riku. This place is pretty nice, I'll introduce you to my friends later ok?" You nodded and gave her a grateful smile. Finally a girl friend here after a while with the cold hearted, yet gentlemen-ish Elliot.  
"Since we have new students today and we have a test," Students all looked at each other with smiles thinkting the test would be cancelled."We shall take the tests while the new students can choose if they want to take it." This resulted in many groans and protests from students.  
"We'll take the tests." I glared at him for deciding the test for me. As the teacher handed the tests out, I was pretty scared. I didn't know what the test was about and I never did do that well on them. After the hard test, the teacher put up the scores on the board. For some reason students started whispering and gasping at the results. Only two people got 100% on their tests. Apperently this Satoshi guy was the smartest or something because students began to congradulate Elliot on tying with him. I looked for my score and apperently I got...  
Name Score

... ..

Elliot Grant 100

Yami Hanson84  
(Make up the rest plz XD)  
Of all the tests you ever did, that was the lowest ever! And on the first day too! Seeing your upset face, Riku said," Don't worry Yami, you're a new student so he wouldn't count it against your grade."I gave her a smile, which meant thanks.  
"You don't talk a lot at all do you?" She questioned. I shook my head. Suddenly a girl that looked exactly like Riku except with longer hair ran up to us. "Hey you two let's go to Niwa-kun's desk."RikuandI followed her to where a red headed boy sat and tried to be friends with Elliot, who just ignored him. But when we came over, Elliot started paying girl that looked like Riku began to introduce herself.  
"I'm Harada, Risa, andthis it Niwa, Daisuke. Have you two heard of Dark from where you came from?" Her smile when she mentioned Dark made Yami wonder if that art thief really was something big.  
"Risa, not again. They're new students don't scare them away after just one day here by mentioning that pervert," Riku yelled at her twin.  
Risa simply replied," is NOT a pervert! He's the sweetest, handsome, and amazing person ever!" Confused, Elliot spoke for me and himself.  
"All Yami and I heard is that Dark's some thief. Nothing amazing if you ask me." He closed his eyes, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. However his 'comfort' position didn't last long as Risa grabbed his collar and shook him.  
"NOTHING AMAZING? YOU SIR ARE JUST CRAZY! HE IS VERY AMAZING!" Elliot's eyes went wide and he yanked her hands off him.  
"WHAT IS THIS? HARASS ELLIOT DAY? Take your hands off me," he glared at Risa before going back to his earlier position on the chair. Risa fumed all the way back to her desk to get something. Daisuke tried to lighten the mood by talking.  
"What about you Hanson-san? Do you know Dark or what do you like to do?" He seemed a little nervous about this Dark subject, but before I could talk, Risa came back with a picture and pushed it in Elliot's face.  
"HERE! HERE'S A PICTURE OF DARK! Isn't he just dreamy?" Risa wandered off into her own little world thinking about who knows what about Dark? Elliot looked at the picture and his eye began twitching.  
"Do I LOOK like I'm gay to you? Why would you ask a GUY about if another GUY looks dreamy?" Risa just bonked his head and walked away from the Elliot who was annoyed of girls harassing him. Since it was funny, I laughed at Elliot, which just caused him to glare at me. "You laugh at me like that again and I'm extanding your shift at the cafe." I shut up immediately. The customers are so rude sometimes, who'd want their shift extended?  
The rest of the day was ok. Some guy named Takeshi kept flirting with me and girls tried flirting with Elliot, which got me pretty jealous about. Why can't I have courage to do that? At least there's one thing I can do that those fangirls can't do, walk home with Elliot! Yay nyaa.  
"Hey Elliot can we go do something later? Like go around the city together to see it?"  
"you can go by yourself, I got work to do." He then jogged the rest of the wway home, leaving me alone. Seeing him leave right there kinda hurt. He walked Zoey home, and they lived pretty far apart. I live with him now so why just leave me like that? Then again Zoey was the more popular one with the boys. Oh well, I can explore without him, he'll just slow my exploration down. I ran around Anzumo looking around the city. I came to a stop at the museum, which seemed to have a LOT of people around, mostly girls and was there something that cool at this museum? Back home only the elderly went to museums.  
"Hanson-chan! Are you here to see Dark-kun too?" I turned around and saw the younger Harada running torwards me. I shook my head since I had no idea."Well come on! I'll introduce you to him!" But I shook my head AGAIN becuase I didn't want to go after some guy that's a thief. What's wrong with these girls anyways? I continued my little walk through Anzumo looking for the house. Oh man why'd I have to go off alone? I am so bad at directions, why'd I go off on my own again? Oh yeah, cuz Elliot wouldn't go with me.  
"I don't think I've seen you around here before, how about you introduce yourself?" A voice from behind said. I turned around and didn't see anyone. "Yo! Up here,"a voice shouted down. I lifted my head and saw a guy about 17-18dressed in completely black with violet hair that had his bangs frame his face perfectly with a pair of matching violet eyes. He was holding a bag in his hands and his wings... Wait...WINGS? Lucky! I didn't realize my mouth was open from the surprise until the man came up and closed it for me. The mysterious man spoke in a deep velvety voice.  
"I see you are in shock of meeting the handsome Dark Mousy, and may I have the name of this adorable maiden?" he said with a wink. Apperently this guy is a smooth charmer, based on his introduction. I looked down at the ground blushing. Even thought I didn't know him, I had to admit he was pretty...handsome.I finally mustered up the courage to look at him in the eyes and said, "Yami."  
"You know, Yami means darkness. And the darkness is a beautiful thing, just like you are." ButI didn't hear what he said as I stroked the feathers on his wings. Smirking at my actions, he flew behind and grabbed me,flyingh up into the air. This is bad, I'm TERRIFIED of heights! Clutching his shirt, I hid my eyes from the view.  
"Yo! Let go or you'll miss the amazing view. Although I don't really mind you holding onto me either," he said smoothly. Wow, corny much? Huffing, I let go and looked at the sight he tried to get me to see. Whoa...I never knew how pretty the city looked, the lights were so bright and the city was just beautiful...I couldn't think of a word to describe it. "So Yami, where is your home? I'll drop you off," said the phantom thief.I pointed at a random place, unfortunately,I pointed to a tree...But before I could stop him, Dark dropped onto thebranch and put me down.  
"Now since I took you where you wanted, how about I get a little reward from you? Maybe a kiss?"He gave me a cheeky grin at the thought. The nerve of that guy...Riku was right, this guy IS a pervert! When I was finally brought back to reality, I saw how close this guy was. Only two inches in my face. I couldn't do anything though becuase I was so nervous. This never happened to me before. Suddenly something flung at Dark's head, causing him to back up. I felt something weird, and put my hands on my head. EARS! MY EARS ARE OUT! I quickly hid behind the bush.  
"Hey you! Go make out some where else!"A voice shouted. I looked up and saw that whoever threw that object was Elliot and boy did he looked annoyed. Dark looked at my hidding spot before leaving.  
"Well my fair maiden, maybe anotehr time. Ja ne!" He winked and flew off into the night. I walked into the house where Elliot was standing at the door with his arms crossed.  
"Wheredid you think you were going? You know what could've happened? Why are you so late? You could've gotten kidnapped, or worse! What's wrong with you?" He was yelling again. It was always scary when he yelled. I looked down, tears threatening to spill. His eyes soften and he put his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried. Please don't ever go off on your own like that again without me or at least with your pendent ok?"  
"Thank you Elliot. And I'm sorry I made you worried," I replied with a frown.  
"It's ok, but don't frown anymore ok? It'll ruin your pretty little face," he replied sweetly. Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty yay! I gave him one last hug before going off to bed with a giant smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Week later:  
It's finally been a week, which means I get to be a Mew Mew again! Elliot finally gave me back my pendent so I can go out for the chimera animals! In the past week, Elliot and I got a lot closer to Daisuke, the Harada twins, and this guy named Satoshi, who tied with Elliot on our first day. Apperently Satoshi and Elliot became fast friends since both were extremely smart, didn't like their fan girls, and they helped each other get out of fan girl situations. We also learned that Daisuke likes Risa, but the delusional girl was too obsessed with Dark to notice him. Riku and I got together as friends since we both thought of Dark as a pervert. Daisuke laughed for some reason anytime Riku and I bashed on Dark. Also through the last week, Dark's appeared on my balcony twice. The first night, I screamed from the surprise and Elliot ran in holding a pillow threatening whatever made me scream. As sweet as his action was, it seemed pretty silly so I laughed at him, which caused him to ignore me for a day. Luckily we made up during lunch so we were friends again. If only we were more. Maybe I should confess now. I mean, he saved me, he tried protecting me from Takeshi at school, he carried my bag for me everday, and he always was there for me when I needed to talk. Out of all our friends at school, Riku was the only one who knew about it, and agreed. She edged me on to confess to him today.  
"Hey Elliot, can I talk to you really quick outside?" I asked nervously while playing with my fingers. Outside, his blue eyes made me feel really nervous from their beauty. "Uhh...I um.. Il-...I..."I took a deep breath and sighed as Elliot stared at me. "I like you Elliot Grant,"I said in a tiny voice. Looking up, he continued staring. Finally after a scary minute, he put both hands on my shoulder.  
"Yami, I...*Sighs*I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. I like Zoey," he said in a serious voice. Your tears threatened to spill, but you blinked them away and gave him a smile.  
"It's ok Elliot-kun, I didn't expect you to anyways." I went back into the class with Elliot following. I sat down next to Riku who looked anxious for what happened."He said no." I sighed and Riku started comforting me. She was so nice, and I was the only one who knew she liked Daisuke too. However I backed away, not wanting Elliot to see that I was upset.  
At the end of the day, Elliot and I walked home akwardly, neither of us saying anything.  
"Hanson-chan! Grant-kun!" We turned around and saw Risa catching up to us and breathing hard. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Hanson-chan. PLEASE come with me to meet the handsome Dark-kun tonight!" I looked at Elliot who shook his head, which I mimicked to Risa. She smiled sadly at me and ran to the museum. We finally reachedthe house and I turned to Elliot.  
"So why couldn't I go?" I said. for the first time since this morning, Elliot said to me, "Tonight you're catching Dark. Remember Satoshi? Well I learned that he's the chief of police. His dad and my dad were friends somehow too. So I let him in on the Mew project and he let me in on the Dark Capture thing. We came up with an agreement that he'll lend us any help on defeating the chimera animals if we help him capture Dark. You start helping tomorrow by the way," he said. I was still confused.  
"So whycouldn't I go today?" I asked.  
"Because I need you for something tonight," Elliot said and dragged me into the house. He blocked my way by putting both hands near my face and leaned in. I was blushing and confused. Didn't he say he liked Zoey? So why is he...? However as his lips touched mine, I felt something warm inside. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was so...large. Everything's so big...And Elliot somehow grew tall in a matter of seconds.  
"Hm you and Zoey are sisters. You both transform int oa cat when you're kissed. Well you're done for tonight, that was what I needed you for. Ja ne my little neko, and you're a good kisser by the way," Elliot said and laughed while walking into the living room. What was he talknig about? How are we the same when we're kissed? I quickly ran to the mirror on the side of the door.  
"Oh my...Oh my goodness! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" I yelled. I was a cat! A cat! A small black cat!That jerk! He played with my feelings and knew I'd let him kiss me. Now I'm a cat for it! I can't take it in here with that jerk anymore! I ran out the door and wandered around Anzumo again.  
Daisuke's POV:  
It's finally 7:30, time for Dark to go steal the Neko of Darkness statue. I took out Harada-chan's picture and transformed into Dark.  
"It's so good to finally be out!" Dark shouted. He jumped off the roof and sneaked his way into the museum after knocking out the lights. "Now where can that statue be?" Dark looked around.  
"Hey Dark it's over there!" I yelled, pointing to the podeum in our minds. Dark went over and grabbed the statue. No alarms, no fake...  
"This is WAY too easy..."Dark muttered, voicing my thoughts.  
"DARK!"A voice from behind yelled. We turned around and saw Satoshi-kun jump at us with police running in behind him.  
"Sorry but I will not be caught today blue-boy," Dark replie and flew out the window. Half way home, light shown from the statue.  
"Dark? What's going on? What'd you do?" I asked worredly. What made it worse was when Dark didn't reply but looked at the statue. A bright light blinded us and we blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke's POV:  
I opened my eyes to see where I was. Why was I in the forest? Ow my head hurts...What happened? Then it all came rushing back to me. Statue,glow,light, Dark...DARK! DARK! I shouted for him in my mind but couldn't hear him. I couldn't FEEL his spirit in there either...Something must be wrong. I grabbed the broken statue next to me and ran home.  
As I opened the door, I started screaming.  
"GRANDPA! MOM! DARK'S GONE!" I shouted.  
"What? What do you mean Dark's gone?" Mom shook me by the shoulders.  
"I don't know! We were flying, then the statue glowed, then we got blinded, then I woke up, then I couldn't feel or hear Dark no matter what I did, and now I'm here and confused and MOM STOP SHAKING ME!" I rushed through that whole sentence, and somehow Grandpa looked confused and asked,"What'd you say?" Grandpa held up his hand and started.  
"I understood, he said, 'MOM STOP SHAKING ME!'" I stood there staring blankly at the two. They can be wise, then at times like this they get dense, great. I finally calmed down and explained what happpened to them.  
"Daisuke, I suggest you go talk to your friend Hiwatari tomorrow, he might know what happen," Grandpa replied. Oh Dark...I hope you're ok.  
Dark's POV:  
Ow my head...Daisuke are you ok? Daisuke?Partner? Tomato head? DAISUKE! I hopped to my feet and got ready to ran. However I fell over instead.  
"OW! WHAT THE?" I looked down and saw..."PAWS?" What's going on? Why is the great Dark Mousy a cat? I ran to a piece of glass on the ground nearby. Instead of my usual, handsome reflection, a neko face was ther instead. Same movements...Same eyes...Same reactions? Yup, it's me...  
"HOLY COW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Well that was nice to let out...Ok now it's time to start moving. Ok so one paw after the other. OW! Who said cats had good balance? I CAN'T EVEN STAND!  
"REEEEOWWW!" A screech from close by yelled. Well time to play hero, I'll look for Daisuke later. Trying as fast as I can without falling on my face, I ran torwards where I heard the scream. I arrived to see a cat cornered in by three otehr cats. The cornered cat had deep blue eyes with a moon crescent on her forhead(Like Zoey's cat form but with a moon crescent). Two of the three cats were alley cats and the middle one was...pretty chubby...How are cats that chubby? That's it, no more food for Wiz, I don't want him getting that fat too.  
"Get away from that cat!" I yelled. Wow...who knew how stupid that sounded since I was a cat now... The cats laughed at me as the cornered cat ran up from behind them and hid behind me. Well I did wanted to play hero, so time to see how awesome I'd be as a cat. I ran and tackled the two cats, leaving the chubby one left in the middle, but before I could do something, that fat chubby furry bag of hairball pinned me down.  
"You stole my bride from me. Now I will defeat you for her heart!" The cat glared down at me and lifted his paw, letting all claws come out. I shut my eyes for the end, but I heard screaming AGAIN. I opened my eyes and laughed at what I saw. The world's fattest cat being attacked and running away from the world's moon cat. The moon cat clamped her mouth onto the fat cat's tail as he ran around. He finally flicked her off and ran away, leaving her to land on me. For a tiny cat she sure was heavier than cats I usually held. Oh wait, we're about the same size now. Duh. As I was lost in thought, I felt a small toungue licking my paw. I was injured without knowing, and now the she-kitty is licking my wounds. Aww, isn't that cute? Like what a wife cat would do for a-SHOOT! What if this cat expected me to be itsmate now? No offense to cats around, but I'd rather go for HUMANS, NOT ANIMALS!  
"Are you ok now?" A sweet voice cut me off from my fearsome thoughts.  
Yami's POV:  
That cat is so familiar. Although it was pretty heroic for saving me from that pack of wild alley cats. I licked its injured paw, seeing as the blood started coming out.  
"Are you ok now?" I looked at it and tilted my head. Huh I never knew cats could blush, but here's a blushing cat in front of me.  
"I'm fine, thanks,cutie." The cat WINKED at me. I was pretty sure my blush was now noticable. I then remembered something. Zoey and I turn into cats when we're kissed right? And vice versa for Zoey, so maybe it's the same for me nya! I can become me again! As weird as it was, I kissed the mysterious cat in front of me and felt the warm feelnig coming back. Apperently the cat misunderstood since I felt something going into my mouth at the time. But luckily I turned back into me before something happened.  
"I'm back NYA!"I yelled pumping my hands in the air. I looked down to see the cat staring at me with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:  
"I'm back NYA!"I yelled pumping my hands in the air. I looked down to see the cat staring at me with wide eyes.  
S/S:  
I picked up the little cat and started rubbing its ears and thanking it for being a hero. The cat just stared with a blank expression. I began to lower it until I heard a loud bark nearby. 

"WOOF!" I looked in front and saw a vicious looking dog eying the cat in front, so I quickly hid it behind me. 

"Uhh...Nice doggy?*Dog growls*Stay boy? *Dog advances*Ummm cute little guy?" That did it, the dog ran high speed at us! "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran from that blood thirsty monster. Of course I couldn't leave that cat there, after what it did for me, so I ran torwards the house with the cat hugged tight in my arms. 

I have no idea when we lost the dog, but at least I lost it before I reached the house. As I turned the knob, I could hear Elliot cursing about something. Worried about how he might react, I hid the little cat into my bag. 

"WHAT THE CRUD? LEMEM OUT! YOU DO NOT TRAP A HANDSOME MAN IN A SCHOOL BAG!" The cat yelled. But at the time I just ignored it, there wasn't a need to listen to it for so I walked in and looked for Elliot. 

"Yami! I'm so glad you're back are you hurt anywhere? Did you get injured? Why were you gone for so long?" For once since this morning, he actually looked worried and like he hasn't rested at all. I felt my face warming up as his arms went around me. I wish we could stay like that...He's so sweet. 

"AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED BY THE ALIENS! YOU EVEN LEFT YOUR PENDENT AT HOME! IF IT WAS ZOEY I'M SURE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE SUCH A STUPID THING!" He yelled with a glare that could BURN a giant hole in your head. 

"Well what's wrong with YOU? Zoey this, Zoey that, what's so special about my sister? And don't you care about what happened? You were the one that transformed me into a cat in the first place! It's your fault! I wouldn't have left if you never kissed me in the first place! You think it's funny to toy with a girl's feelings?" I screamed and slapped him before running into my room and locking it. I stared at the cat as I lifted it out of the bag. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that cutie...He's such a jerk sometimes, I wonder if I could turn into a cat again just to scratch his face..."I pouted and started venting to the little cat. He just looked and listened to my problems. "Wow I feel so stupid, venting out to a cat...haha...No wonder everyone prefers Zoey. She's pretty, cute, a great friend, and everything,"I said tearing up and crying while the cat licked my cheek.

"Well since you might stay with me for a while, maybe I should give you a name. What do you think about...Shadow?" I smiled at it but it just shook its head. "Midnight?" Again, all I got was a head shaking. "Don't make me call you Daisy." Its eyes went wide but it still shook its head. I guess it must've gotten annoyed with my wrong guesses and jumped at my TV. This cat was really something, it could turn on the TV AND flip to the news channel. 

" 'And from the other day, phantom thief Dark disappeared after his thef but hasn't shown up for a while. Could this be-'" The cat seemed to have a reaction anytime the newsreporter said Dark, so maybe that's his choice? "Do you want ot be called Dark?" It nodded. Of all the names, it HAD to choose that pervert's name. "Oh great...Well Dark it is. You know, you and Dark do have the same eyes,"I stated and began thinking. 

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM DARK!" Dark yelled. I gasped and stared at him. "Oh my gosh...You ARE Dark." The last time I've been this surprised was when I found out I was a mew mew. This is bad, what will I do when I need to attend to a mission? I could tell Elliot but I didn't feel like talking to him right now. Jerk... Seeing my look, Dark got curious. 

"Yo! What's with that look?" I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "Nothing!" I giggled nervously hoping he doesn't get anything. 

"Hey Yami? Who are you talking to?"Elliot asked from outside the door. Still frustrated with him, I ignored his question. But remembering our fight, I hugged the pillow and let my tears spilled. I then looked at Dark. 

"I wish you were in your human form right now, I could use a hug," I said softly through the sniffing. Soon afte I said that, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up but instead of the violet eyes I thought I'd see, I looked into the blue sapphire eyes I had fallen for for so long. But with the saddness, I tried turning away but failing as he was stronger. 

"Oy! She doesn't want you here!" ?Dark yelled and jumped on Elliot. He winced and grabbed Dark by his neck. 

"Where did you get this thing?" Elliot said with a scowl. 

"It's none of your business,"I sniffed and grabbed Dark back. 

"Look, I know what I did was pretty bad, but we'll need to get along with each other if we are to complete our mission ok? So I'm sorry," Elliot mumered. I wanted to be mad at him more, but it's for the sake of the mission so I just hugged him as a way of forgiving him. Then he looked back at Dark.

"This cat has a weird energy going off of it, we should take it to the lab." I nodded and brought Dark down to the lab, following Elliot as he started the machines. When he gave the signal, I put Dark into the machine, despite his protests.


	5. Chapter 5

The results Elliot and I got from Dark's examination were…completely unrealistic. Then again I was a mew mew fighting cyniclons, so I guess anything's possible now.

"This cat is the great Phantom Thief Dark that fell under the curse of a statue called Neko of Darkness. For some highly known statue the name's pretty pathetic," Elliot commented as he read the results. I, on the other hand, couldn't understand the numbers or letters until the final results were out. "Hey Yami can you go make the three of us some dinner? I'm going to find a way to change this little guy back. Or I might just hand him over to Satoshi like this." Elliot smirked as Dark started cussing in cat language to him.

I laughed at the two and went up to the kitchen and started making food. Luckily Wesley had me as his assistant a few times so I learned some of his amazing recipes. Wait, should I make human food for Dark? Or some cat-ish food in case Elliot fails?

"No Elliot's smart, he'll change him back," I murmured quietly to myself. I decided to make some mac and cheese, simple dinner for tonight. For desert I started making those small chocolate squares Wesley was complementing me on making while I was still at the café. Sighing, I thought of the old times. It was fun watching Zoey yell at Corina for sipping tea instead of working like the rest of us, which then resulted in Elliot yelling at Zoey for slacking off, which often led to the girls telling them they argued like a married couple.

"*Sighs* Maybe I might as well give up on him now. He even told me he likes Zoey. Even Bridget's given up, and she's liked him since she's started becoming a mew mew," I said out loud to myself.

"You know, giving up should never be an option. If your friend gave up, I wouldn't be here right now." A voice from behind said. I gasped and turned around. Looking near the door, a tall, purple silhouette could be seen. He chuckled and walked in. (Screw this I'm saying Yami instead of I from now on.)

"Dark?" Yami asked blushing since she didn't expect someone to hear her convocation to herself. "How'd you turn back?"

"Your friend Elliot is pretty smart. However not smart enough to completely change me back, I'm still able to change into a cat. But only for about a half hour. So how about food?" The thief rubbed his hands together and drooled at the sight of food.

Yami giggled and handed him a plate of macaroni and cheese and picked her and Elliot's plates up. She left the thief to pig out while she brought Elliot his dinner.

"Elliot here's your food. You must be hungry by now," Yami said in a soft voice while placing the plate on the table near his arm.

"Thanks Yami, but come here," he said and turned around smiling. Then his expression turned serious again. "Apparently Dark has something he uses to fuse on his back and become his wings. I'm thinking that since you're fighting the cyniclons alone, I decided to copy him and make you your own wings. Don't tell the other mew mews though, they might want some too, and yours took a lot of effort." He joked and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Give me your pendent," he ordered. She obeyed him and gave him the pendent on her neck.

She watched as he placed it in a small machine and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later, her pendent popped back out and had small wings on both its sides.

"Wow thank you Elliot!" She hugged him a thanks and stared at her new pretty looking pendent.

"What? Aren't you going to test it out?" He winked at her and smiled as her smile grew. He then sat down and watches as Yami got ready.

"Power Pendent activate! Mewamorphasis!" Blue and white lights surrounded her and she appeared in her mew form. Yami looked on her back, but still didn't see any wings. She looked at Elliot questioningly.

Chuckling, he answered the confused girl. "You need to be in your mew form first. Then simply say snow wings, and you'll have your wings."

Looking unsure, Yami did as he said and sure enough, small snowflakes appeared and began linking themselves and soon Mew Shadow had wings made completely of snowflakes.

"Wow they're so pretty!" Like a little child, Mew Shadow flew around the lab room and watched as snow powder fell down from her wings.

"Ok enough Yami, now change back and let's go up before that Dark fellow decides to come down. And by the way? He knows about us being mew mews." Elliot already finished his dinner and was on his way up. Yami however, was too excited to eat and just brought her and Elliot's plates back up and didn't bother eating.

Up in the kitchen, Dark had finished his dinner, desert, and seconds. He was looking around the house and found a light blue and white maid outfit. Smirking, he looked at the pair coming up from downstairs.

Holding up the outfit, he joked, "I never knew you two were so kinky Elliot." He started cracking up on the floor as Yami blushed and glared at the thief, thinking of a few murders suitable for Dark. Blushing hard, Yami yelled "Shut up!" and threw the closest thing she could grab at him, which happens to be her pendent.

"We're not like that Dark. So I suggest you either shut up or get out." Elliot didn't seem that amuse about the comment either. Dark finally stopped laughing and walked over to the poor girl that was hiding behind Elliot.

"Well since you two aren't an item, then how about a date with the phantom thief Dark tomorrow?" Dark winked at Yami, who was shaking her head viciously. He then flew out the open window and left a blushing Yami and fuming Elliot in the house.

As he flew back to Daisuke's house, he could hear a faint "Don't you ever come back Dark!" from the house he just left. Imagining how the blonde man is reacting, Dark laughed silently and decided how to explain to the Niwa's what happened.

"DARK YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Emiko was hugging the poor guy until he was the same shade as his hair.

"Mom? I think you're choking him," Daisuke laughed nervously as Emiko released Dark from her death grip. "Dark-san what happened? How are you your own person and where'd you disappear to?"

Dark's face went serious and he went into his explanation. "Well remember when that cat statue glowed? Somehow it separated us and turned me into a cat. When I woke up, I figured out I was a cat so I tried to find Daisuke, but my paws were hard to walk on. Then I heard a scream and ran towards it, then I saved this small cat, who turns out to be Daisuke's new cute classmate named Yami." He paused to make sure Emiko and Daisuke understood so far. Thank goodness they did, even though they looked like Dark was out of his mind, he stopped to answer questions before continuing. "So after that…" The rest of the night Dark had to explain answer any questions the two had.

Back at the mew hide out in Anzumo, Elliot and Yami were in the lab working on what to do in case they do find cyniclons here.

"Yami, since tomorrow's Saturday, you'll be running around to see if there's anything suspicious ok?" Elliot said and looked back at the girl behind him. However instead of awake, he saw the girl sleeping on her side of the keyboard. He looked on his watch and saw the hands on 12:54 AM.

He sighed and picked up Yami bridal style in his arms and took her up to her room. He placed her head down on the pillow softly and pulled the blanket on her. He looked at the sleeping girl. From where he stood, she did look like a sleeping beauty. Her soft blue hair was framing her peaceful face as her long lashes rested on her closed eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and seemed a little pale.

"You know, you actually look pretty cute when you're asleep," Elliot said smiling to himself as he stood to leave. However he felt his hand tugged and turned around. Yami was holding onto his hand, which prevented him from leaving without waking the girl. Not seeing another solution that didn't involve waking her up, he lifted the blanket up and lay on the bed next to Yami. He covered the two of them with the blanket and put his left arm around her. Yami finally released his hand, but now she buried herself in his shirt. Blushing, Elliot put his face in her hair and tried to fall asleep.

In the morning, Yami woke up from one of the best slumbers she's had since Tokyo. She opened her eyes up and saw an arm around her waist and seeing a familiar black vest in her face. Looking up, she saw the face that she's came to love seeing since her mew life began. Blushing, she yelled and shoved Elliot roughly onto the floor.

"OW!" An angry yell from where she pushed him could be heard. He sat up and glared at the girl while running his hand through his messy blonde hair. "What the heck was that for?"

"You were in my bed! And you were holding me close! PERVERT!" The blushing Yami yelled and hid her face in the blanket.

"I was in your bed because you wouldn't let me leave last night! And the reason we were so close…I don't know that one." His voice lowered the farther he got into his explanation. "But come on, it's Saturday, so why don't I take you out to breakfast today? My treat, but get dressed or I'm leaving without you." Elliot closed the door behind him and Yami thought about what he just said.

"Did he…just invite me on a date?" She questioned. A smile brought itself onto her face and she jumped out of bed. Running to the closet, she pulled out a white spaghetti string top and put a light blue sweater over it. Looking through her clothes, she put on some dark jeans and slipped on some sandals. Quickly, she ran down, but crashed into Elliot on the way down the stairs.

"Geez are all Hanson's this clumsy?" Elliot murmured rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but you're slow going down the stairs. If you were faster, I wouldn't have crashed into you." Yami said sticking out her tongue. Chuckling from her childish actions, Elliot grabbed her tongue with his index and thumb.

"EW!" The teen quickly withdrew her tongue, trying to get rid of any 'germs' his hand might've put on her tongue.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast Yami," Elliot said, hold the door for her to go out. Laughing she went past him and wanted for him to get their ride.

Elliot drove up to her on his motorcycle and gave her a helmet. Yami put the helmet on and nervously got onto the backseat and hugged him around the waist, knowing that Elliot could be quite the speed devil if he wanted. She knew from past experiences.

_The café was running low on supplies after such a busy lunch rush and volunteers to go get more were running out. Zoey had a date with her amazing boyfriend, or she likes to think that. Corina was getting ready for her ballet recital. Bridget was helping Kiki take care of her siblings today and Renee had a photo shoot. Wesley on the other hand, was ready to go, until he remembered he had a date with his girlfriend, which left the only available ones to be Elliot and Yami.. _

"_Come on and get on," Elliot said over the loud motorcycle. Yami put on the helmet and grabbed Elliot's shoulders. "You know, I go pretty fast so you might want to hold on tighter, or wrap your hands around my waist."_

"_Then why don't you go slower than your normal speed? Besides I didn't think you'd be the type to go faster on a motorcycle just to get a girl to hold on him." Yami said giggling at his expression._

"_Hn don't flatter yourself, I just want to get the supplies and start on my work around." At that Elliot looked away and soon his blush disappeared. Not believing his warnings, Yami just hung onto his shoulder and Elliot started for the markets._

_Apparently his warning about his speed was true. To make it entertaining, the blonde man went way over the speed limit as the terrified girl on his bike then wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_YAMI LET GO OF MY NECK! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Elliot yelled over the roaring of the engines and her screams. "JUST PUT YOUR FREAKEN ARMS OAROUND MY WAIST!" The horrified girl finally left his neck and put her arms around his waist. _

"_REEEOOOW!" Yami screamed as they skid to a sudden stop. However she still hung onto Elliot for dear life, thinking he was only stopping to tease her before speeding off again._

"_You can let go now. Come on good girl, that's it. Let go." Elliot coached as the girl finally loosened her grip. "Come on let's go get the supplies for Wesley."_

_They went into the store and finally got what they needed. It was then they realized that they would have trouble since the girl was too scared to hold onto the groceries while she holds onto him. Soon they just decided to walk back. It took them half way to realize they could've just tied the bags onto the motorcycle while Elliot drives it home with Yami on the back._

Yami grabbed onto his waist and got ready for the fear the blonde man in front of her is about to inflict on her.

Just as she predicted, the whole way was of Yami screaming while Elliot was smirking at the terrified girl. She got off the motorcycle as Elliot led her into a café for breakfast. He ordered them some strawberry pancakes and the two talked about some random things.

"Hey Elliot? Why do you like Zoey?" Yami wondered, staring into his cerulean eyes shyly. Not expecting her to ask that, he starts blushing and tried to think of an answer for her question.

"Well, she's pretty cute, fun to tease, she smells like strawberries, and her personality's just…I don't know I can't describe it, but something about her makes me like her you know?" As he explained, Yami could feel her heart drop more and more. Maybe asking him was a bad idea.

"So why do you like me?" Elliot questioned with an eyebrow raised at her. She blushed and looked away. He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's only fair that you explain yours after I did." He smirked and waited for her answer.

"Well you're always there to save us when we need you. Elliot, you're so smart even though you're only older than us by about a year. You're a cocky jerk, but I guess I like that type. And sometimes the way you make me feel different makes me like you. You see I don't really know why I like you, I just do," she whispered her explanation and hid her face from him. Under her bangs, she could feel her face heat up and began to nervously play with her fingers.

Suddenly she felt his fingers tilt her chin up. She gazed into his sapphire eyes when she felt something tap her head.

"Hello? Little Yami?" Elliot gave her an annoyed look and raised his brow, curious of where her mind went. Blushing, she looked down at her hands and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Listen, maybe the only reason you think you like me is because I'm the only guy you hang out with. Maybe you should see more guys. You know, to see if you really have feelings for me or not. I think it's a good idea if you go on that date with Dark," Elliot said with a serious look on his face. "He's not really that bad a guy, and he seems to like you. So go on a few dates, and then figure out your feelings then ok?"

"Oh. Ok then. I guess one date couldn't hurt," Yami whispered, feeling sad that the person she liked was encouraging her to go out with ANOTHER person. Maybe he really isn't meant for her after all.

"Ok fun's over Yami-chan. You better transform for tonight. Then we'll head over to the museum before Dark shows up. He's coming at 6:30 tonight," Elliot informed before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their ride.

"But then why are we going so early?" Yami asked, tilting her head to the side. Elliot pointed to the clock near them.

"Actually we wasted a lot of time on our breakfast. So it's around 1:30 right now. Plus we gotta go secure the city to see if there are any cyniclons or not. " Elliot turned around and gave her a small smile before getting on his motorcycle, or as Yami calls it, a psychotic bike just waiting to kill her. Yami got on slowly and wrapped her arms around Elliot. As he drove out of the park, Yami transformed when there was no one in sight.

"Power pendent activate! Mew-a-morph-a-sis!" Yami yelled, getting louder with each syllable. Soon Elliot found a blue and white mew hanging onto him instead of the normal version of Yami Hanson. The way to the museum was strange, considering Mew Shadow's tail would hit the smoke pipe every few minutes, causing her to yell, which resulted in Elliot getting startled by a cat screeching behind him.

When they were finally at the museum, Elliot broke his way through the crowd, he held up his id for the police, who then let him through. To make sure Yami didn't attract much attention, he told her to jump over the gate instead of going with him. And if some guard came to her, he'd explain that she was with him. Luckily they didn't have much trouble, so he grabbed her hand and took her over to Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi, so what's Dark after tonight? And yes this is Yami." Elliot explained, seeing the look on Satoshi's face. Satoshi held up the card for the pair to read.

_**Tonight I will be stealing the Pure Rose at 6:30.**_

_**Dark**_

After reading, Elliot handed the card back to Satoshi so he could explain the plan to them.

"Mew Shadow shall be behind the podium of the rose in case the police fail to stop him. Shirogane-san, you shall hide in the shadows near Mew Shadow in case Dark decides to seduce her. Judging by her appearance, there's a good chance he might," Satoshi said looking over at her. Blushing, Yami looked away.

"Ok then, we'll do what we can to keep him from getting it. Yami let's go." Elliot said and ran off to the target with Yami right behind him.

_It's only a matter of time now until you will be captured Dark. _Satoshi thought glaring at the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was in position, waiting for Dark to come for the Rose. Mew Shadow felt her eyes droop from the boredom. However before she closed her eyes completely, she felt something thrown at her coming from Elliot's hiding spot.

"Hey don't goof off already!" He half yelled, half whispered to her. She stuck her tongue at him and pouted from behind the podium.

Soon the clock chimed 6:30, signaling that it was time. Elliot went further behind the curtains and the two could hear police yelling at a certain man heading their way.

"Elliot, you guys are up, get ready." Satoshi's voice came from the device he gave Elliot earlier.

"Mew Shadow, you heard the chief, get ready," Elliot said and Yami could see he pulled out some handcuffs for Dark. After waiting, a shadow finally arrived in the room.

"These police never try anything new. Always 'we will get you Dark', and then they fail. Pity." Dark said on the way in. "The Pure Rose…" He whispered, eyes glowing as he looked at the rose. Yami chose this to be the time to jump out.

"Stay away from the rose Dark! Icicle staff! Snow barrage!" Mew Shadow yelled as she came out of the shadows. She waved her staff and a gust of heavy snow was launched at Dark, snow pinning him to the ground. "Elliot! Now's your chance!" Yami yelled, looking over at Elliot. He ran out and hand cuffed Dark to himself.

"Elliot! There's a pole over there! Why didn't you handcuff him there instead? If he escapes, he might take you with him." Yami said looking at the blonde, who tried to hold Dark.

"Yeah? Well what if he broke the pole? Besides, if he escapes with me, I can grab something to keep both of us here." Elliot said calmly. Dark sweat dropped at the two arguing about how to cuff him.

"Well I can see you two are having disagreements, so how about I leave for you two to sort it out?" Dark said with a nervous smile.

"NOT!" They yelled in unison at him.

"Too bad, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have an artifact to steal." Dark said, winked, and brought his wrist up, showing that he got out of the cuffs. Confused, Elliot looked down and saw that the thief had gotten out and cuffed both of his hands together. Yami realized how silly he looked and rolled on the floor laughing at her partner's misfortunes.

Meanwhile Dark grabbed the Pure Rose on the stand and came towards Yami. Not realizing how near they were, Mew Shadow stopped laughing as she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"As cute as you are, I got to go so hope we meet again soon cutie! Ja nee!" Dark yelled winking at Mew Shadow and flew out the window.

"You're not leaving with that Rose! Snow wings!" Mew Yami shouted her new feature and felt the wings come out her back. She flew after the thief, clawing at him whenever she could.

"Aw cutie, I know I'm irresistible, but you're really no match for the amazing phantom thief." Dark gave her a smirk that she was used to from Elliot and grabbed her wrist. "But for your determination, I think I could give you something." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek knowing that's the closest to a kiss he could give her, since her claws were aiming for his face.

"PERVERT!" She screamed with a blush, putting her hands over her mouth, forgetting that she was supposed to retrieve the rose in his hands. Catching her off guard, Dark finally wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting girl and gave her a full on kiss. Too shocked to do anything, Yami just stood there not realizing what happened. People from below were shouting and flashes were going off at the scene.

"DARK!" An angry yell was heard as Dark finally pulled away. Yami fell onto her knees trying to play what had happen as an angry blonde launched himself at Dark. "You're gonna pay for kissing her!" Finally getting it, Yami grabbed Elliot, preventing him from attacking anymore. Confused, Elliot looked at her. She shook her head, making him back off. Mew Shadow gently flew up to Dark.

"I'll take you up on that date. Pick me up at 7:00 ok?" She whispered just so no one else could hear. Once she saw him nod and smirk, she flew back. She summoned her staff and pointed it at him.

"ICICLE BARRAGE! BLIZZARD! HA!" Yami yelled several attacks and waved her staff at Dark, making it look real while trying to aim only _near _him. But suddenly a pink blur with brown hair jumped onto the roof and got hit with the blizzard Mew Shadow sent.

"RISA!" Yami yelled, tears in her eyes for hitting one of her friends. "Elliot! Can you get her to the ambulance below?" Elliot nodded and carried her down. Yami turned around and saw that Dark had flew away, leaving a single black feather falling towards her. She caught it and decided to keep it in case she'd need it. She jumped down the roof, detransformed, and went over to Elliot.

"Is Risa ok, Elliot?" Yami turned back to herself as she looked up at him. He nodded and grabbed her hand and led her towards her house, ignoring reporters asking them what happened on the roof.

Back home~

"Well I see that you sure enjoyed that kiss he gave you" Elliot smirked. Yami immediately turned into a strawberry and glared at him.

"HE kissed ME! Although I gotta admit he was a good kisser…" Yami blushed and touched her lips with her fingers. She heard Elliot 'hn' and walk over in front of her.

"Well I bet I'm a much better kisser than him," Elliot stated and tilted her chin up. Yami turned red once again and closed her eyes. The two leaned in and Yami smiled as she felt something pressed against her own lips. Wait…They don't _feel_ like lips…

Opening her eyes, she saw Elliot looking down, smirking at her position. She was grabbing her shirt tightly, and the something she felt on her lips were his fingers!

"Nah but you know what? I'm not rewarding you with one of my kisses yet," Smirked the arrogant blonde. He began walking downstairs.

"You're such a jerk Elliot!" Shouted the fuming girl. She crossed her arms and turned around to hide her blush.

"Hey it's not my fault you like my kisses," He turned around and winked at her. "Now come down to the basement with me. There's something I think you can use.

Basement~

"Whoa this is so pretty! When'd you make this?" Yami gushed at the new weapon Elliot designed for her. It was a bell just like Zoey's, except hers was blue and white. The bell part was a pure snow-like color.

"Yeah whatever. All you gotta do is call out "Winter bell" in battle and it'll appear. The rest, well you gotta figure that out on your own. He crossed his arms behind his head and went upstairs again.

"Wait! You're not gonna tell me anything else? Attacks? If it's good for defense?" Yami yelled after him. Pouting, she fell back into her chair and stared at the bell. "Haha oh well, figuring it out might be the fun part. I guess I should go around the city another time jut in case."

And with that, she transformed and went back out into the city to look for cyniclons or predisites.


End file.
